dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Juno
Juno (ジュノ), also known as the Goddess of Rome (ローマの女神) and Omni-King Juno (オムニキングジュノ) is the Queen of the Roman Gods, Goddess of Creation, Civilization, Marriage, Children and Healing and is the Omni-King of the 4th Multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings in a multiverse. Juno is also the eldest daughter of Zeus who is the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse and is said to be the oldest child of Zeus. Juno is also said to be the creator and progenitor of the Supreme Kais, having planted the first magical fruits from the Kaiju. She is also the first Goddess to become an Omni-King and is thus called an 'Omni-Queen'. She is also the youngest Omni-King in existence, but is much older than Erion. Juno is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Juno is a very kind, compassionate and loving goddess who shows great care towards humanity and strives to protect them from any kind of danger. She is also a naive and gentle girl as she doesn't seem to tolerate any form of conflict but will be serious if the situation calls for it. Juno is also very shy, socially awkward and insecure who has a low self-confidence as she can become very nervous when talking to other people, especially that of her friends and family. While despite her shyness, Juno is also very friendly as she quickly became friends with Shido and the Spirits. Also, Juno has a very good nature and easy going attitude as she enjoys spending time with humans and spirits alike and also likes to make new friends. Much like Izanagi, She is also very open in expressing her role as the Goddess of Creation, as she is watching and creating life in the 4th multiverse without any interference and thus being neutral when it comes to the affairs of the Omni-Kings. She also acknowledges that as a Omni-King, Juno has the authority to judge and eliminate other universes if they are willing to commit wicked atrocities, but she doesn't want to hurt anybody. Juno is also very brave and has a strong sense of justice as she wants to protect the 13th Multiverses from the Absalon Empire. She is also very righteous as she offers advice towards mortals who needs her advice. Despite her innocent personality, Juno is just as careless as the other Omni-Kings as she destroyed 5 universes after getting angry. However after doing this, Juno seems to be very remorseful of her actions and wants to control her powers. Also similar to that of her father Zeus and Zeno, Juno does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as she lets Shido hug her, but she did reacted nervously. She even kissed Shido on the lips without hesitation. Also despite her flaws, Juno is still a kind and caring goddess who cares about her loved ones and will protect all the multiverses from any means necessary. Juno can also be open minded at times, such as appearing to Shido in a bikini. She is also very motherly towards her close friends such as being a mentor towards Zeno and also being a best friend towards Izanagi. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Juno is the most powerful being in the 4th Multiverse, the strongest deity in Roman Mythology, and overall one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses. Juno is also said to be stronger than both Odin and Izanagi, but weaker than Goku, Zeus, Amun-Ra and Zeno. Shido stated if Juno felt like it that, she could wipe out all 18 universes of the the 4th multiverse in an instant. Juno is the single most important person in the 4th Multiverse and thus holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Juno's power as a Omni-King pales in comparison to that of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Juno may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. Her power level is about 763,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 4th multiverse, Juno possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from her multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Juno is the most powerful being in the and the 9th multiverse. However she is weaker than Goku, Zeno and Zeus, but stronger than that of Odin and Izanagi. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King of the 4th multiverse, Juno could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. She is almost as fast as her father Zeus Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 4th multiverse, Juno is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows her to rule as the Queen of the Roman Gods unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 4th multiverse. However, Juno is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat her in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 4th multiverse, Juno has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving her immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her indestructible. However the only person that can defeat her is Goku. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 4th Multiverse, Juno can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Creation: '''As the Goddess of Creation, Juno can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. She can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities. As long as it can be defined as object, Juno has the power to make it reality. Juno's creation abilities is infinitely greater than that of the Supreme Kais, but not as great as Goku's and rivalling that of Izanagi '''Deity Creation: As the Goddess of Creation, Juno can create or breed gods from themselves, including demigods or fully divine gods as wanted. Juno created the Supreme Kais and as thus the progenitor of the Shinjin. Civilization manipulation: As the Goddess of Civilization, Juno can create, shape and manipulate any kind of civilization that is presented in humanity. She is also revealed to be the creator of Ancient Rome. Reproduction Manipulation: As the Goddess of Marriage and Children, Juno has complete control over reproduction, allowing her to freely alter and manipulate it. Reproduction is the process is the process in which living organisms called offspring are produced by "parents". Fertility Manipulation: 'As the Goddess of Children and Creation, Juno can create, shape and manipulate fertility, the natural capability for living beings to reproduce or grow. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Juno can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Juno is the first practitioner of this technique. Energy-Based Technique * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Juno's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Juno uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 4th Multiverse. * Assisted Childbirth '''- if a child is far enough along in the pregnancy Juno is able to use his magic to warp the baby out of the mother's womb in perfect health as well as restore the mother to their figure prior to their pregnancy as well, avoiding the possible complications in normal childbirth * '''Sphere of Creation - Juno creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which she throws at his opponent. * Creative Kamehameha - '''Juno uses this technique after Goku and Shido taught it to her. First Juno either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, she charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, she fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an whitish-bluish energy wave. This is Juno's variation of the Kamehameha attack and can also create planets while using this technique. Relationship '''Juno and Shido - Shido shares a really close friendship with Juno and they seem to share a great relationship with each other. When they first met, they became fast friends and show great loyalty towards each other. Juno also seems to developed a romantic affection towards Shido. Juno and Goku - Goku shares a really good friendship with Juno and they always have conversations with each other. Goku acts like a fatherly figure towards Juno and they tend to hang out with each other such as challenging one another to food contests. Juno seems to be very nice towards Goku and also enjoys his company. Juno and Zeus - Zeus shares a really close relationship with his eldest daughter Juno and they get along very well. Juno adores her father Zeus and is always very loyal to him. Zeus is also proud of his daughter Juno into becoming an Omni-King. Juno and Zeno - Zeno and Juno seems to share a bond that closely resembles that of a mother and child. Juno is very motherly towards Zeno and shows a great amount of kindness towards him. Zeno is also nice and friendly towards her when in her company. Juno and Amun-Ra - Juno shares a close relationship with Amun-Ra and is very polite to him. Amun-Ra is also very fatherly towards her and is also extremely protective of her as well. Juno and Odin - Odin seems to get along well with Juno and they also seems to share a friendly rivalry with each other. Juno also seems to be one of the few Omni-Kings Odin listens to alongside Goku and doesn't share any contempt towards her. Juno and Izanagi - Izanagi and Juno seems to share a sibling like relationship with each other and they always hang out with each other. Izanagi seems to consider Juno his best friend. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King